Sasuke's Tomato Eyes
by Arubellu
Summary: Sasuke never expected to want to be Hokage. He expected to kill Itachi. He expected to get his revenge... but Hokage? It always seemed so... Naruto-like. Well, now Sasuke wants to be Hokage. He wants the hat. And despite being hated by almost everyone in the village after the events of canon, he'll be damned if he won't get it. R&R
1. Tomato Paste

As per usual, Sasuke was scowling.

He'd been in the library for the past three hours, scouring through hours and hours worth of scrolls, attempting to discern any information he could on to swipe the Hokage's hat out from beneath that swine Uzumaki.

Hokage.

Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha and Avenger of the Uchiha Clan, would have ever sought the title? It had been an interesting turn of events for sure, but even with his freedom, it'd be a hard fought battle to overtake his blonde teammate.

How could he do it?

How could he, the true Last Uchiha, defeat the blonde at his own game? Ordinarily Sasuke would not have hesitated to simply use Genjutsu to succeed, but there was no way it'd work on so many people, never mind the fact that half the people he'd have to convince were outstanding ninja in their own right, capable of releasing such simple mind-altering techniques.

No. He couldn't rely on Genjutsu, at least not for that.

Again Sasuke sighed, taking a bite into one of his many homegrown tomatoes.

As always, it was _delicious._

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san?" a voice rang out from behind the teen, earning his glare.

"What?"

Great, Sasuke thought, a female. No doubt another one of his former fan girls intent on _attempting_ to kick his ass for his former desertion.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop eating here," the woman declared, "There's no food or drink allowed in the library?"

"No." Sasuke replied on instinct, the words forming themselves before his brain fully comprehended just what had been said.

The woman glowered at him at that, folding her arms impatiently.

"I'm afraid this is not up for debate. Despite what you may be used to, _Uchiha_, there are rules here, and I'm afraid you're going to have to follow them!"

She made to reach out for Sasuke's tomato, but the teen was having none of it. As far as he was concerned, she was attempting to grope him in unseemly places!

He grabbed her wrist angrily, before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and glaring at her with all he was worth.

"I said **_no_**, _whore_." he spat viciously, inciting the librarian with rage.

**_WHAM!_**

Even with his Ultimate Sharingan, Sasuke didn't see the blow coming until it was too late. The librarian's fist connected with his chin, sending the Last Uchiha spiraling up through the roof and out the building.

As he disappeared into a twinkling star, the Librarian huffed, grabbing the many scrolls Sasuke had gathered in order to put them back on the shelves.

"Fucking Uchiha…" she hissed, "Think he owns the place…!"

Far above Konoha, Sasuke was flying.

Not for the first time, he had been kicked out of a Konoha establishment.

Not for the first time, he plotted vengeance.

It had gone on too long.

The hatred.

The heated stares.

He could take it no more.

He _would_ take it, no more!

It was obvious now, how had he been so blind?

Orochimaru was right.

If Konoha didn't want to follow their true ruler, the Uchiha, then Sasuke would _make_ them, whether they wanted him to… or not.

**_CRASH!_**

Sasuke smashed into the roof of a building in the residential district, filled with desire for vengeance. He knew now what he had to do. The Librarian had shown it to him herself. He'd overpower them one at a time, forcing them to understand that Naruto just wasn't worthy of the title of Hokage.

He glanced upward to gain an idea of his surroundings.

Bland walls, shelves filled with medical supplies, and… pink hair?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno, medic of Konoha, asked in surprise.

"Sakura… so it's your house then…?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"H-Hai…" the medic nodded, "But, Sasuke-kun, why did you come in through the roof…?"

The Uchiha grimaced upon remembering just how he got there in the first place. Once he was Hokage, he'd be sure to track that hideous librarian down and make her _pay_ for treating him as some uncouth villain! He was an Uchiha, and he demanded to be treated as such! But first… he needed to regain his fanbase, and luck would have it… he landed in just the right place to do it.

"Sakura… you like me, don't you?" Sasuke smirked, activating his Sharingan.

"What? No Sasuke," Sakura began, a large blush overcoming her features as she shifted her feet nervously, "I mean, I do, but… I don't…"

"It's fine, Sakura." Sasuke grinned, his red eyes swirling rapidly, "Just look in my eyes, and tell me what you think."

Sakura glanced at them with a frown on her features, as if she was about to deny him, but then suddenly, she stopped. Sasuke's Sharingan swirled slowly in front of her, and it was all she could see, all she wanted to see. It was as if her very existence depended on the swirling orbs in front of her, the very same ones that were dragging her further, deeper, into their midst.

After several seconds Sasuke smirked, staring at the blank expression Sakura was giving him.

"Well, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "I asked you a question, didn't I?"

"H-Hai… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered in awe, "I like you…"

The Uchiha chuckled, starting out slow, before bursting out into a mad laugh he hadn't had since the likes of Danzo.

"Good…" he murmured, steadily climbing back up to his feet. "In that case, I think it's about time I cashed in on a few of your "offers…""

The door to Sakura's room suddenly burst open, her blonde haired mother Mebuki strolling in unannounced.

"Sakura-chan," she started, "I heard some noise up here, is everything alright-?"

Immediately she cut herself off, catching Sasuke locking lips with her daughter red-handed.

"U-Uchiha…? Sakura… What the hell is going on in my house?!"

_"Shit!"_ Sasuke thought furiously, _"The mother was home?! In that case…"_

"Burn Bitch! **_Amaterasu!_**"

The black flames leapt from Sasuke's eyes, engulfing Mebuki completely as she fell to the ground in pain. Sasuke willed the flames to burn faster, and they did, eating away at Mebuki's skin until naught was left but charred bones.

His work done, Sasuke forced the flames to die away, turning his face back to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…." The pink-haired kunoichi whispered fervently, caring not for the charred remains of her mother beneath them, "Don't stop…."

Sasuke grinned, and freed them of their clothes.

Stop?

As if that was ever a choice.

Later…

Several hours had passed since then.

Sakura and Sasuke were clothed once more, idly discussing the terms of their "wedding" when the door opened once more.

"Sakura, have you seen Mebuki around? Normally I'd expect her to have dinner done by now – holy hell! Uchiha?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sakura's father, the goofy old Kizashi asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist much to her delight.

"Marrying your daughter, Haruno."

"The hell you are!" Kizashi roared, "And what's this feeling…? Don't tell me…!" the man's eyes widened further as he glanced around the room, "_Genjutsu!_ You little Uchiha fuck…! What the hell have you done to my daughter?!"

"I merely allowed her to see the truth," Sasuke explained.

"That the cake is a lie?!"

"No you detestable idiot." Sasuke glowered, "That I, the Last true Uchiha, should be the one to stand highest amongst Konoha!"

"Heh, well sorry to burst your bubble you little brat, but that little ambition of yours isn't going to last." Kizashi quickly sped across the room, slapping a hand across the surprised Sakura's back before releasing several pounds of his own chakra.

"NO!" Sasuke roared.

"Kai!"

Sasuke's illusion faded away, the Konoha medic's blank eyes returning to their lively green.

"Eh? Father…? Sasuke…? What's going on…?" Sakura asked slowly, her eyes widening upon remembering what had happened over the past few hours. "Oh… Oh god…! Sasuke… mother…!"

Kizashi quickly stepped back, pulling Sakura a safe distance away from Sasuke before glaring at the boy angrily.

"What's going on Sakura? What happened to your mother?"

"Dad… mom is… mom is…! _Sasuke killed mother!_"

"Tch… so you've broken my Genjutsu…? No matter… I didn't need her anymore anyway." Sasuke revealed to the horrified Haruno pair, "Now that I know it works, all the women in Konoha will be my bitches! I'll build an Uchiha harem the likes of which Madara has never seen, and repopulate this village until Uchiha blood runs through everyone's veins! Then, with such a loyal fanbase… I shall be named Hokage, and everyone will bow before me as they should!"

"You're insane, Uchiha!" Kizashi grunted, thinking of how he could defeat the bratty boy in front of him. "There's no way you're gonna get out of here alive."

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked, "I already did. **_Amaterasu!_**"

The black flames once again leapt from the boy's eyes, and a pair of infernal screams erupted from the Haruno Household.

Sasuke grinned as he walked out the burning building as if everything was just fine, before turning to glance at the flower shop across the street. With his sound-proofing jutsu, no one seemed to hear the deathly screams of the Haruno, and he could already see the lovely Ino Yamanaka staring at him curiously from within the shop.

He activated his Sharingan and treaded forth, there was no time to waste…

The game was afoot.


	2. Tomato Pie

"HRNG! Hnn… Hm…!"

"Oh… Yes…! That's it Sasuke-kun! You're so good!"

"Tight…" Sasuke murmured, pulling himself from Yamanaka Ino's fold after feeling himself release for the twentieth time that week.

Having used the same Genjutsu placed on the Haruno girl earlier, it had been child's play to twist the Yamanaka Family to suit his needs. With Inoichi having been killed nearly a year ago during Madara's scheme, there had been no real threats to his plan, especially with Ino herself having still carried a small, but passionate torch for the man.

Still…

Sasuke scowled, grunting as he pulled up his pants.

Why wouldn't the girl get pregnant?!

Was she, like Sakura, sterile? It would certainly explain why neither she nor the comatose Haruno had gotten taken advantage of even a single of the honored Uchiha sperm! Even with all the Pregnancy Jutsu they'd used before… copulating, the girl had yet to have a single positive on her tests!

The door opened as Sasuke pondered his thoughts, and Ino's mother smiled at them coyly.

"Ah, I am sorry for the disturbance Uchiha-dono," she apologized profusely, "am I… interrupting?"

"No. We're finished for the day." Sasuke said, dropping the naked Ino nonchalantly on the bed below him.

"Ah! Wonderful then!" Ino's mother smiled, clapping her hands together joyfully. "I have a full course meal of Tomatoes waiting for you downstairs, just as you requested master. Will you be staying with us for dinner?"

Sasuke's Sharingan swirled in thought. Should he?

No. There was no need for him to stay in this house any longer than necessary. Smiling suggestively at the older woman, he mouthed a quick reply.

"No. I'll take them with me on the road. I have other..." he glanced down at Ino, "women to visit before turning in for the night."

"Understood, master." The Yamanaka woman bowed, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke waited a moment, before he too departed from the room.

Why weren't any of the women he slept with getting pregnant?! It was outrageous! Surely something was wrong with the women of Konoha, which quickly led him to wondering if destroying the village had been a bad plan after all. It wasn't as if anyone (namely him) would miss it…

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts before they could grow any stronger. Itachi had died for this godforsaken village after all, so he too, must bear the burden of living to protect it…

…Even if it meant hypnotizing and sleeping with its women.

Then again… it wasn't like there weren't women _outside_ of Konoha. If he remembered correctly, a certain redhead still loved him dearly, though due to the blonde "Hokage's" interference, she had grown more independent… Last Sasuke had heard of Karin, she was scouring the remains of Orochimaru's former hideouts, intent on freeing any surviving victims that may have been imprisoned…

Sasuke's Sharinnegan swirled faster.

Perhaps it was time to schedule a trip.

Forming a single Kage Bunshin (a jutsu Sasuke had quite easily stolen from the blonde himself), Sasuke fled the village, unaware of the fact that his treacherous, despicable acts were about to come to life.

_TOMATO EYES!_

It took some time, but eventually, Sasuke's goal was achieved.

Karin _was_ in fact, scouring the remains of Orochimaru's hideout when Sasuke came across her, though her situation could have been less… _serious._

Hordes of failed experiments were surrounding her on all sides, leaving Sasuke to wonder just what the girl was getting herself into.

"Karin." He spoke bluntly, like he always did. "You're useless."

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Karin exclaimed, her red-hair flowing behind her as she swiveled around surprised. "W-W-W-What are you doing here, _my darling_?!"

Sasuke glanced around the scene once, his Uchiha superiority immediately burning their would-be attackers to ash.

"I am in need… of a wife, Karin. One to bear my children." Sasuke said.

"Oh! And obviously you came to choose the best candidate right?!" Karin asked delightfully. "Of course, I'll do whatever you need, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke wondered if it'd be a good idea to tell Karin of all the women he'd slept with before even thinking about her, but he decided it wasn't any of her business.

"Let's go. An Uchiha shan't sleep in this dirt."

He grabbed Karin's hand, and they walked away, leaving the burning corpses of Orochimaru's experiments behind them.

The Place Hidden in the Rain was the closest village, so that's where they headed.

It had changed quite a bit since Pein and Konan's time, and had become far more… normal, over the passing year.

Even so, the power of the Sharingan was known to all, and it was with an uneasy pressure that Sasuke and Karin rented a room for the night.

Would they be attacked during sex, Sasuke wondered. Even if they were, there were few who could defeat the Uchiha, much less catch him by surprise. Even now, there was only one in Konoha would bore that honor…

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!"

The Uchiha's eyes went wide as a glowing fist smashed into the side of his face, dislocating his jaw and sending him spiraling through the side of the hotel, down into the streets below.

He knew that voice.

He knew that power.

It could only belong to one person, but that was impossible! Why would he be here, in Amegakure, _attacking _him, unless…

They _knew_.

Landing gracefully, as all Uchiha did, Sasuke glanced up toward the hole in the wall and smirked.

"Naruto…"

"Teme-!" the blonde ninja snarled, glowing with the power of Kurama. "You… You….! You hurt Sakura-chan! And Ino, and Tenten, and… and so many others!"

"Hmph. Upset, Naruto? Is it that I hurt them…" Sasuke wondered aloud, his eyes narrowing in an amused smirk. "…or was it that I got to taste Sakura before you did?"

The words were enough to make Naruto snap, and in an orange flash, Naruto reappeared in front of the Uchiha, a glowing blue sphere in his hands.

"RASENGAN!"

"SUSANOO!"

A flash of light erupted upon the two's collision, and surprisingly, it was Sasuke who stumbled first.

Naruto's power had grown exponentially since their last encounter during the Kaguya fight, and his Rasengan was now more than capable of drilling through Sasuke's Susanoo. With the power of the Kyuubi behind it…?

"Take this bitch! Dattebayo!" Naruto roared, and the shell of Sasuke's ultimate technique fell around him, rendering him vulnerable to Naruto's attack.

In response, Naruto immediately used his chakra limbs to create several more thousand Rasengans, and he blasted Sasuke with everything he had.

It was the most destructive jutsu ever, even more so than the Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb.

Sasuke, even as an Uchiha, stood no chance.

Amegakure lay in ruins as the light from Naruto's attack finally dimmed, and Naruto weeped for the mass casualties inflicted during his rage.

That was, until he remembered that do to his inheriting Ashura's power, he had some control over them.

Reviving those he could (which was pretty much everyone thanks to his Plot Armor Hax No Jutsu), he smiled gratefully, before recalling the situation at hand.

"Sasuke…" the blonde whispered, looking down at the still dead body of his "best friend". "I hated you… but you were my friend. But then… you hurt Sakura-chan… and I can't ever forgive you for that."

"**NARUTO. IT'S TIME."** Kurama's voice boomed from within.

The blonde "Hokage" nodded, and he grabbed the unconscious Karin (she'd fainted after seeing Sasuke die), and leapt into the night.

It was time to tell baachan.

**PART TWO FINISHED**


	3. Tomato Soup

"He's dead."

The words came as a shock to the pink-haired Sakura Haruno. As she sat firmly on the hospital bed, she gazed into the single Sharingan eye of one Naruto Uzumaki.

She didn't have to ask who the eye originally belonged to.

"I killed him, Sakura." Naruto repeated, "I... I killed Sasuke. My promise to you..."

"You - You already brought Sasuke back to me, Naruto." Sakura said softly. "Your promise was already fulfilled."

"And look what happened because of it!" Naruto roared then. His arm lashed out angrily against the wall, leaving a small crater in its wake. For a brief moment, his eyes flickered with the might of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "He hurt you. And Ino. And he was going to do the same to Karin..."

Sakura rose from her bed. Comfortingly, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "But he's gone now, Naruto. He's gone now, and he can never hurt us again-"

She spoke too soon.

No later did she finish her sentence did the walls to the building burst inward. An explosion of fire and smoke swept into the room, and from its midst, the bloodied form of Sasuke Ecchiha emerged.

"_Naruto..._" he breathed, covering his left eye with his bleeding, broken hands. "_How __**Dare**__ You..."_

"Sasuke!" Naruto replied, stepping forward to defend Sakura. "You're alive?!"

"I'm an Ecchiha," Sasuke grunted. "Of course I am."

"Tch...! Sakura, get back!" Naruto said. "And don't look at his eyes!"

"Eyes? I think you mean _Eye_, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke growled. He took a step toward the pair, and Sakura shivered in fright.

...Or was it something else?

"Sakura..." Sasuke said. "I'm surprised you survived. The flames of Amaterasu... how did you escape?"

"I-It was Naruto." Sakura said. "He saved me."

"And now you're going to repay the favor," Sasuke commanded. His remaining eye shifted, and Sakura gasped in delight. "Sakura. **Kill **Naruto, and I'll take you here and now."

"What?!" Naruto gasped. "No, Sakura! Don't listen to him!"

But it was too late. Sasuke's genjutsu had taken hold of Sakura's mind. The moment she glanced into his glowing eye... she was his.

"Sasuke... I-I Won't!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke's eye widened in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"There's no way I could kill Naruto! How could you - Why would you ever ask that?! No..." Sakura breathed. "I think I'll kill _YOU_ instead!"

Any other time, the words would have brought a laugh to the man's lips. Everyone knew Sakura was useless. She was a worthless kunoichi, only good for making sandwiches and fixing up wounds.

But Sasuke had been injured in his fight with Naruto, and Karin wasn't around to heal him. As much as he hated to admit it... if his genjutsu wasn't working, then it was extremely likely that Sakura WOULD be able to kill him.

In fact, with Naruto backing her... that 'WOULD be able to kill' became a 'WILL be able to kill.'

Needless to say, Sasuke felt like crapping.

"RASENGAN!" were the first words he heard.

"SHANNARO!" were the second.

Fist and jutsu crashed into his being, and with a terrible roar, Sasuke felt his body rip and tear. He could already feel death coming to take him. The shinigami was going to have a field day with him, unless...

UNLESS...

Drawing what little chakra he had left, Sasuke took advantage of that critical moment. He locked his Sharingan eye with the one Naruto stole... and _leapt_.

Not physically, oh no. His body was far too crippled for that. But his soul, his being, his _essence_...

That was another story entirely.

"Augh...!" Naruto winced. He grabbed his eye for a brief moment, feeling an instance of pain. It passed not soon after.

**"Wait..."** the great fox rumbled from within. **"Something's wrong - You aren't Naru-GURK!"**

_'Something wrong, fox?'_ Naruto thought.

**"No..."** the Nine-Tails replied. **"It's nothing."**

Naruto smirked.

_'That's right fox,'_ he thought vilely. _'Even you aren't a match for the power of an Echhiha. And Naruto isn't as skilled at dealing with mental intruders as I am. From this moment on... __**I**__ am Naruto Uzumaki.'_

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. "There was something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes, Naruto?" the girl asked, turning her head to regard the boy curiously.

The moment she did, Naruto plunged his hand through her chest. His Sharingan glowed brighter than ever before, and he smirked in a way only Sasuke could.

"You're... really annoying."

He removed his hand, and watched as the girl fell to the floor, dead.

Naruto chuckled. "Now," he wondered, stepping over her bloody corpse to stare into the city of Konoha. "Who should I fuck first?"

He thought of Hinata, the one who so obviously carried a torch for his current form.

He thought of Tenten, forgotten by all save those she called teammates.

He thought of Ino, sleeping fitfully in the next room over.

Sasuke - no, Naruto smiled.

Decision made, he left the room... and headed to his target.


End file.
